


What can I do? I've already fallen for you

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bickering, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, basically jaepil bickering and kissing, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: "Oh! Some of the flowers in my garden were ready to be picked and I figured that since I'm going on a date with you today, I should try to look pretty." Wonpil reaches up and fixes the flower crown, runs his fingers over the soft, smooth petals. He looks from the flower crown to Jaehyung. "It...ispretty, right?"





	What can I do? I've already fallen for you

A tall ravenette stands by an ambrosia shop while waiting for his boyfriend. His boyfriend is uncharacteristically late by ten minutes. His boyfriend is usually the first one to arrive, not that Jaehyung is late. His boyfriend just likes to show up early. "I just couldn't wait to see you again," he always says, and it's incredibly endearing (even though he says it every time Jaehyung asks).

It makes sense for Jaehyung to be worried about his boyfriend's whereabouts, considering that the younger is ten minutes late. Heaven is a generally safe place, but that doesn't mean that fights don't happen at all. He just hopes nothing bad has happened to Wonpil, since Wonpil isn't really a fighter and has little experience in it. 

Jaehyung reaches his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. Moments later though, he finds his arm instead wrapped around a waist, his other hand flying backwards to catch himself so he doesn't crash against the wall of the restaurant. It's all in vain though, as he feels the urge to sneeze. He brings up his arm to cover his mouth and his back hits the wall. So now his back hurts and he's sneezing. He hears a giggle come from his chest and he looks down to the boy that's snuggling into him. He sees a flower crown made of pink and white and red flowers sitting atop his boyfriend's head.

Wonpil pulls away from Jaehyung. He smiles at Jaehyung and it's just bright and beautiful and dazzling. The older can hardly find it in him to be upset with the younger for firstly, suddenly launching himself at Jaehyung and secondly, wearing that flower crown when he knows very well that Jaehyung is allergic. "Hi hyungie, I hope you weren't waiting too long," Wonpil says sweetly, and any remaining bitterness is most definitely out the window by now. And then he leans up and kisses Jaehyung soft and sweet and slow and honestly Jaehyung wants to scream at himself for being so weak for Wonpil.

But the flowers, the damn flowers are way too close. Jaehyung has to break their kiss short. Wonpil looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows and before he can ask what he did wrong, Jaehyung speaks. "So, what's up with _this_?" Jaehyung asks, pointing at the braided flowers.

To Wonpil, it looks like Jaehyung is just pointing at the top of his head. It takes him a moment to realize that Jaehyung is asking about the flowers. "Oh! Some of the flowers in my garden were ready to be picked and I figured that since I'm going on a date with you today, I should try to look pretty." Wonpil reaches up and fixes the flower crown, runs his fingers over the soft, smooth petals. He looks from the flower crown (he can't really see it, of course, but he had looked up nonetheless) to Jaehyung. "It... _is_ pretty, right?" Wonpil asks. Jaehyung can see the uncertainty swimming in Wonpil's eyes and he's quick to dispel it because yes, it looks beautiful on Wonpil.

"It's pretty, it's definitely pretty, Wonpil," he says. The younger smiles again, the doubt in his eyes going away only to be replaced by glee.

"Really?"

"Really. But then, you're always pretty." The second part comes out as a shy whisper. Wonpil hears it clearly, but he wants to tease Jaehyung.

"What did you say, hyungie?"

"I said you're annoying." Wonpil pouts. "I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to kiss you with that thing in my face?"

Wonpil smiles again. He leans up once more and pecks Jaehyung's lips. "I guess you're just going to have to deal with it," he says. He breaks their embrace but intertwines their fingers.

"You're such a cheeky brat."

"Your cheeky brat though. You're stuck with me now."

"And if I say I want to break up?"

"You wouldn't. You're in love with me." Jaehyung hums in response, this time he steals a kiss from Wonpil. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see," Jaehyung says. "This though, this has to go," he says, once more gesturing to the flower crown. He separates one side of their hands and raises it to pick up Wonpil's accessory.

The younger gasps and swats Jaehyung's hand away. "No! You're gonna kill them!"

"Yeah, before they kill me."

"They won't kill you, dummy. Flowers can't kill a god! Much less the God of Death," Wonpil argues.

"They died when you picked them anyway. Besides, you can just poof up some more later, Pil. You're the God of Life," Jaehyung answers. "You should do it when we're not together though."

"Are you kidding me? I don't see how this will work when you won't accept my flowers."

"I'll make it work. What else can I do? I've already fallen for you, there's no way I'm letting go of you now. Not ever," Jaehyung says.

"You promise?"

"Of course. I promise."

"You better keep it then."

Jaehyung leans down and kisses Wonpil again. Wonpil kisses him back, perhaps a little too eagerly. But they're both smiling so wide that they're having trouble keeping their lips locked anyway. This time Wonpil is the one who pulls away, gigantic smile not subsiding for a moment.

"Stop smiling so much, Jae."

"No you, Pil."

"No _you_, Jae."

"Your smile is way bigger than mine."

"No, your smile is bigger."

"Your smile is prettier."

"Just shut up and kiss me, hyung."

And Jaehyung does kiss him again. It takes a bit of time, but they do go on that date. They switch out Wonpil's flower crown for a similar looking fake one. He prefers the real one but if it means more kisses from Jaehyung, then he's willing to wear the fake one (for now).


End file.
